Wasted My Young Years
by Little.A.Granger
Summary: Not Yaoi! The Bladebreakers have now finally retired from the sports industry and have gone their separate ways. But after a constant reminder of how he was second best, it finally starts to destroy Kai inside out. Until one night, he is paid a visit from his most loyal and companion friend - Tyson. A cute scene based upon the power of friendship!


**Wasted My Young Years;  
>Not Yaoi! Tyson and Kai.<strong>

"Oh my God boys and girls! It seems Dragoon is still standing in the dish! And Dranzer is out!"

Switching off the television in a short tempered manner, the Hiwatari sat up on the sofa and bit down on his lower lip. "What a waste of time that was." He thought to himself out loud and took another sip out the glass filled with whiskey and ice.

It seemed after his retirement, the blue haired Russian had done nothing but think about those times in the industry – where Tyson had got lucky with his title. It was slowly destroying the fire in his soul and the thought was playing on the Hiwatari's brain constantly to the point he couldn't think straight in normal everyday situations.

Like when the Ex-Dranzer holder would go to work and speak to his Grandfather, he'd always bring it up. Reminding the young male that his purpose in life was to become a champion, despite that his family and upbringing was too broken to represent proudly. Kai had even called his father a bastard live in a match when the man showed his face.

_So what did Tyson have that he didn't? A whole heart? Even though he'd lost his mother and never spoken about it._

But this lonely evening in the mansion seemed to be coming to an end when the Hiwatari registered the sound of his front door.

_Knock Knock_

"Who knocks 11 at night?" He called out in a foul mood and sipped his whiskey once more before peeking out the window.

A long haired Asian male stood there with a box in his two hands. "Urgh, come on Kai. It's bloody cold." He shivered looking slightly impatient and stiff.

Kai rolled his eyes at the familiar intruder and sighed heavily as he walked to open the door to greet the Ex beyblade rival. He scanned his crimson eyes up and down the broad male with a bitter twist glowing in his facial expression.

Tyson tilted his head and smiled nervously at the home owner. "Hey Kai, I know knocking this late at night is probably seen as taking the mickey in your view. But I came over to see if you were okay. You aren't answering our calls to see if you're attending the Goodbye party. So…"

"What's in the box?" Kai interrupted and cut to the chase. "I was busy."

Looking at his companion like a caring brother, Tyson noticed the little things that were different about Kai: He looked paler than usual, his eyes were dark and red, yet there was an alcohol glass in his hand. This isn't right!

"I'm sure you were. It's things that I found in the dojo that belonged to you." The Granger answered sounding a little upset by his friend's state. "Can I at least come in Kai? There is a lot we need to talk about."

He then placed down his whiskey glass and held out his hands to the guest to accept the box. "Some other time Tyson. Just give me the box." Kai answered dryly, growing bitterer by the minute.

But Tyson nodded a no. "I'm sorry Kai. But I'm not taking that as an answer. You can't just retire and have nothing to do with us all. You meant the world to us. You were our captain." He snapped and hugged the box tighter to his chest. He was really standing his ground.

A growl left the Hiwatari's lips. "Fine, come in and make yourself at home." Kai walked in the house and sat back down on the sofa.

Meanwhile a giggle left the ex-champions lips. "You've never been able to say no to me have you Kai?" Tyson walked in and closed the door behind him.

He then removed his shoes politely and followed the businessmen into the front room, to notice what Kai had been so 'busy' about. He was re-watching their very last beyblade match. Oh jeez.

"Was a great day huh?" Tyson smiled and placed the box down onto the mansion ground.

Kai twitched. "It sure was." He replied sarcastically and sipped his whiskey.

Tyson then removed his hat and coat before sitting down next to the stubborn lone-wolf on the sofa. The Bladebreaker deputy captain was determined to get this issue sorted out, especially when it meant' the world to him.

"Oh come on Kai. I have made the effort to come see you! I have just finished work and I'm shattered. Its not like you ever really made the effort for me. So at least try and crack a smile."

His crimson eyes narrowed and his body tensed. "What do you want again Tyson?" Kai swirled the ice around in his whiskey.

"Many things actually. Firstly, I came to get an answer out of you. Are you attending the goodbye party or not?" Tyson placed his coat and scarf on to his lap, as his rude host refused to hang it up for him. Typical -.-;.

"No. Next question."

Tyson blinked in shock. "Okay then. Do you want a copy of the last team photo? You didn't pick yours up." He moved on, trying to work with his friend.

"Tyson I don't want a reminder of the past anymore. Don't you get it? It's time to move on." Kai eventually snapped and lost his cool. It seemed the weight on his shoulders was adding to the steam building up inside his strong body. "I have a career to focus on. I'm so sick of being reminded of the past."

"Hey!" Tyson finally snapped now. "It's a time where you should embrace the opportunity you had. Many kids would have given their left arm to be in your ungrateful shoes!"

Kai then burst out laughing in a sarcastic tone. "I bet they would have." He stood up from the sofa to walk the other side of the front room.

"Okay, I've had enough now. I'm trying here Kai. What is wrong with you!?" Tyson then looked down at the half empty whiskey bottle that sitting comfortably on the side table next to the sofa. "And why are you drinking so much?!"

"What's wrong with me?" Kai grinned devilishly and leaned against the living room wall. "What's not wrong with me!? I couldn't even achieve the one purpose I had in life! You always stood in my fucking way Tyson."

"Now we are getting somewhere." Tyson folded his arms and shifted his chestnut brown eyes back over to Kai. "So you're trying to say – I ruined your life? Because I was the best?"

That last piece of his reply made the Hiwatari lose his rag instantly. It reminded him of the petty arguments they used to have as young teens. "You were the best? See what I mean. Its constantly reminding me every day that goes by. You didn't deserve it Tyson!"

Kai would have done absolutely anything to gain that title – even sold his soul to the devil himself.

"It was a waste of time. The whole championship, the training and the so called 'friends.'"

"You so need to get a grip of yourself. Can you actually hear yourself?" Tyson then stood up and took a deep breath. "It's because you've been alone and had too much time to think about it isn't it?"

Water filled the Hiwatari's crimson eyes and he dropped his whiskey cup onto the luxurious mansion carpet. "Every other day my Grandfather remarks to me as a failure. Then he'll compare me to the successful step kids I'm supposed to fucking call brothers and sisters." He muttered sounding like he was on the edge of a cliff.

With the whole step brothers and sisters, he would be reffering to the fact his parents had split up and moved on with their new lives - leaving little Kai at his Grandfathers door step to then be dragged into an abbey for serious training.

It made sense then to Tyson why the Russian was who he was today. But the Granger was refusing to let him get this low.

"Kai, I don't know what happened with your upbringing. But neither of us have had it easy either you know." Suddenly his eyes then started to water. "All I can say is, it doesn't help that you bottle things up. I mean look at you, you're destroying yourself."

The ex-Dragoon holder then walked over to his friend and placed his hand firmly onto his shoulder, to spin his old rival around to face him. "Come on buddy. You don't suit crying. You're supposed to be the tough guy." He concluded and pulled Kai into a warm hug.

It had been years since someone had given the man a warm and loving hug, so Kai for the first time in a while – let his barriers down and returned the favour, by wrapping his arms around his companion.

"You're an asshole."

"And so are you." Tyson laughed faintly and patted his back softly. "You know, I think about you every day and I always wonder what you're up to. I miss having you around Kai. You're like my big brother from another mother."

The wealthy Russian then took a deep breath to calm down and nodded. "Okay, let go of me now." He insisted and released his friend from the hug.

"Oh, sure." The ex-champion released his friend and placed his hand onto his broad arms to help him stand up straight. "I'll tell you what, how about we have some guy time? You know, time that we missed when we were so busy training?"

Kai raised an eyebrow as he wiped his eyes using his index and thumb. "Guy time? What the fuck is that?" He asked, feeling a fool for letting his guard down. But at the same time, he felt much better.

The Japanese male laughed again. "Like going out to the clubs and bars to party hard until the early hours? And Living the teenage life we never had." Tyson set his warm chestnut brown eyes into Kai's shallow crimson eyes to try and reassure him even more.

"Tyson, I have a career to focus on."

"Pffft." Tyson shrugged childishly. "You need a day off Kai. It won't kill you."

Kai then slowly cracked a warm smile on his lips as he shifted his hand away from his face. "Maybe you're right for once. I need a break." The blue haired male agreed and looked back into his faithful friends eyes.

"Kai, you are going down in history as one of the greatest beybladers ever lived and that's the end of it. So together we are going to embrace it." The Granger then looked his eyes at the watch on his wrist. "Damn, its like 12:30 now. I think it might be too late to go out partying now."

Kai slapped his friends hands off his figure to remind him that there was such things as 'personal space.' "Since when do you let anything stop you?" He winked and walked over to closet to grab his coat and shoes. "Lets go, I'll order my driver to take us."

Tyson lit up like a Christmas tree and stuck up his thumb. "Lets party like it's the last day we have alive on this Earth Kai."

"Just to be clear on this, I wouldn't spend my last day on Earth with you." Kai peeked out the closet whilst dialling a phone number. "Anyways, my driver will be here in 5 minutes."

"Oh shut up." Tyson scoffed and walked out to the car. "You just don't know how to be nice do you?"

"Nope."

**xXx**

**A/N:** Another little personal piece to me that I've been planning for a short period of time. I love the TYKA couple because they really do represent me as a person. My friends call me a Tyson, then my best friends and boyfriend will call me a Kai xD. So the minute I feel deep about something, I express it through these boys. Anyways, the inspiration behind this peace was when I was 15 and travelling to London – I realised I had been writing Fanfiction for such a looong time that it got to the point where I thought; '_Have I wasted my young years?_' But the more I think about it now, it's only prepared me for my future. Sorry to have rambled on xD I hope you enjoyed the creation and let me know what you thought! Lots of love – **XOAnn13OX aka LittleAGranger.**


End file.
